ildeniafandomcom-20200215-history
Verj
'''Verj '''is the Duskfarian God of Life, Death, Birth and Burials. Verj keeps a watchful eye over the lives of every living creature as he values the concept of life and a peaceful passing into death. Description In his manifestations, Verj has been described as featureless medium sized humanoid figure, shrouded in a white light. It is said that he wears white robes tied with gold laces and that he wears golden slippers. Those who claim to have met the Life Giver have described feeling sensations of overwhelming calmness and warmth. Personality Verj has been described as soft spoken and kind figure. In myths he fills a care-giving role, often visiting those struck with grief due to a lost love one. Abilities Much like other deities, Verj has the ability to cast incredibly powerful spells which have massive influence over the mortal world. In common beliefs, Verj possesses the ability to grant life or death to any living being. It is also rumored that Verj may have the ability to inflict this same power on his fellow Gods. Some say that Verj is the only god that can "kill" another god. Divine Realm Like the other deities, Verj resides in the Heavens. Activities Verj is in constant interaction with the mortal world, facilitating both the process of life and death. He also remains in a constant struggle with preventing the practices necromancers in particular. Relationships With Other Gods Myths say that Verj and the savage god Vorvel are brothers and the oldest deities of the Pantheon. In many legends they are portrayed as rivals, battling over the lives of mortals. As such, it can be assumed that Verj has a distaste for the gods that associate with Vorvel. Additionally, Verj and the god of war Pateraz, have historically not seen eye to eye as Paternaz's constant desire for war clashes with Verj's philosophy of preserving life. With Mortals It is said that Verj will appear to provide consolation to only those who have suffered the greatest losses. Other than this, Verj keeps his manifestations minimal and simply interacts with mortals from the Heavens. Verj will provide guidance and strength to those who worship him and heed his philosophy. However, Verj remains in a constant struggle with necromancers. As they attempt to bring the already dead back to life, they enter a power struggle with Verj. More often than not, the necromancers do not succeed. However, if multiple necromancers attempt a ritual at the same time, or if a particularly cunning or powerful magic user attempts a ritual, there is the possibility that Verj will expended too much power and will fail in preventing them. History It is said that Verj and his two brothers, Vorvel and Vors were the first deities to be created. The three all took an interest in the strange activities of mortals. Vors took interest in the hunters, how they stalked their prey and how they interacted with the wilderness. Vorvel took interest in their savagery, how they pillaged each other and left their stone clubs red with blood. Verj did not care for the death, but rather for the life. He saw a goodness within mortal life and sought to protect it. Verj quickly learned that mortal life is incredibly short, especially compared to his span of life. As such, Verj came to respect death and the process of funerals as much as he respected life. Verj began to provide power and strength to the living, peace to those who die and guidance to those racked with grief.Category:Religion Category:HayZeusChreest